


Easy Night

by ursl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursl/pseuds/ursl
Summary: “Mate, you’re gonna have to get over your insecurities and talk to her,” Remus, ever the voice of reason, suggested, giving Pads a push towards the girl in the dark green dress (she convinced Lily to be able to change from the God awful baby pink dress she had on for the ceremony).“Or you could just get hammered and see what happens,” Peter spoke up over the music, already bearing three glasses of Firewhiskey.Sirius gave Remus a pensive look and said “I think I’ll go with Peter’s idea, Moony.” Finally cracking a wicked smile.Remus sighed and took a glass from Wormtail, “Yeah, that checks out,” and took a swig, and the three of them drank.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Easy Night

(Y/N) (L/N) could easily be described in one word: indescribable; she was smart but oblivious, stern yet care-free, ballsy but also timid (from time to time), she would either be prepared for any situation or she would be completely unprepared, which is what made her so exciting - people were just drawn to her, even though she wasn’t necessarily fond of all the attention (honestly people often times exhausted her beyond comprehension). She was captivating.

But she was also a _Slytherin_ \- and being a proud Slytherin at heart meant she was also cunning and conniving, and harsh towards others; which is why everyone was absolutely baffled when one chilly November evening (in fifth year) one Lily Evans approached her during supper, more precisely while she was **mid-soup**. Everyone watched, mouths agape, as the orange-haired girl strode confidently towards the Slytherin table, meaning she was on the opposite side of the Great Hall from the Gryffindor table, where Evans was supposed to be sitting (James saved a seat especially for her - he was planning on schmoozing her).

Lily stopped at the Slytherin table, smiling to anyone, who would meet her gaze, and then she spoke: “Hello, (Y/N).”

The girl looked up and was met with blazing green eyes, but she wasn’t thrown off, she simply rolled her eyes and then made a half-assed attempt at a smile, which only looked more like a smirk, to be honest. Sitting a bit straighter, fully knowing her entire house was watching as to why a Gryffindor was stood at their table.

“Yes, Evans?” She sighed, dropping her spoon, while simultaneously throwing a grim look to her house mates, as if asking for some privacy - they all quickly went back to talking.

“I was wondering if you’d like to work on the History of Magic assignment together later this evening?” Lily asked, still bright-eyed, not really knowing what all the commotion is about. (Y/N) looked passed Lily’s shoulder, when she heard a muffled ‘ _bollocks_ ’ and a thud, and seeing James Potter with his head face-down on the table. She grinned sarcastically.

“Evans, I would _love_ nothing more than to steal Potter’s chance to be your partner, but I’ve already got a partner,” (L/N) pointed behind Lily, making the ginger girl turn around to see Edwin Flack, a Hufflepuff student, who she barely remembers seeing in their shared class, waving back at her, “Also,” Lily turned back around only to see (Y/N) already standing, “I don’t fancy being associated with _Gryffindors_.” This earned a few snickers from the Slytherin table. Evans seemed to be unfazed, but the slight twitch in her eyebrows meant that (Y/N) got to her. (L/N) started to walk out of the Great Hall, already planning on going to the library to finish the project, knowing full well that Hufflepuff Edwin was going to be completely useless in helping.

She was halfway down the corridor when she heard hurried footsteps from behind, so she turned, only to be met with the Gryffindor girl running behind her. She stopped and rolled her eyes, “What do you want, Evans, I don’t care much for the pity party you’re throwing for yourself here.”

“(Y/N) you know, Edwin isn’t going to help you with the essay, why don’t you want my help?”

“Because, miss Always-Perfect, I don’t need your help, if you wanted to take on a charity case then you should’ve turned your eyes towards Potter, he’s absolutely useless in History,” she answered and continued walking, only prompting Lily to follow her, but what neither of them knew was that the Maraurders weren’t too far behind.

“I’ve already worked with James, and he just will not stop trying to flirt,” Evans sighed, making (Y/N) puff out a laugh, “I’d rather work with you, cause then we’d be finished in an hour and I’d basically have a free weekend.”

“Merlin, you’re annoying, do you ever stop talking?” (Y/N) asked, but Lily just laughed, “but fine, you can be my partner, but I’ve already done the project,” she continued, smugly.

“But how, we got the assignment today?” Lily stopped in her tracks.

“I had a free period and did it so I’d have the weekend off as well.” (Y/N) laughed, thinking it was obvious how she already finished. Then she heard a nearly inaudible squeak from behind, she stopped walking and turned around, all the while Lily was looking around perplexed.

(Y/N) leaned in close to whisper, “Your boyfriend in listening to us.”

She then quickly took hold of her wand and pointed it to nothing. She then shot Lily a quick smirk and with a simple Revelio all of the boys were revealed, all of the hunkered over in a corner.

“What are you lads doing here, being all invisible, almost like you didn’t want us to know you’re here,” she gave all the boys a quick one over then settled her gaze on Remus, while Lily was stood behind her, giggling like crazy.

“Oh, Remus,” (Y/N) said, pocketing her wand, “I thought you were better than this.” She then turned and walked to the dungeon to her common room, all while Lily thought she might possibly want to get to know her better.

“That’s one hell of a gal!” Was heard echoing through the halls, but (Y/N) couldn’t quite figure out who said it.

—

It was the summer of ’79 and James finally gathered the courage to ask Lily to marry him, as if he hadn’t been dreaming about their wedding since he first noticed his ever-growing crush on Evans.

Even though he was always dreaming of this, he never imagined that (Y/N) (L/N) was going to be Lily’s _Maid of Honour_ ; sure he knew they were good friends, and somehow he had also become good friends with her (she started calling him mate instead of Potter, which she always pronounced with some disgust in her voice), but he’d always assumed that Lily would choose one of her other friends to be in the position (preferably one of their Gryffindor friends), like Dorcas or Alice, but he didn’t mind…

Okay he did mind, but not because he didn’t like (Y/N), because everyone seemed to like (Y/N), but because he knew his best man wasn’t going to like it. A little unknown fact about Sirius Black was that from 5th year until now he was basically _obsessed_ with (Y/N) (L/N) - he never really admitted to himself, but everyone knew he was smitten when she hurled a perfect knock back jinx at Lucius Malfoy for being a dick back in 6th year.

“Lily, dearest,” James said, timidly, “are you sure (Y/N) is the best choice?”

Lily just snickered, “I know she’s the best fit for this, and I know Sirius is going to be awkward but I picked her, because she’s going to give the best speech!” She clapped her hands in excitement, “Now finish up and eat your supper, (Y/N) is dropping by in about 10 minutes.”

“Thanks for telling me a few days in advance, love,” James grumbled.

Then they heard a whoosh from the living room, signaling (Y/N) arrived sooner, just as Lily expected.

“I’m here!” She shouted, loudly taking off her shoes to avoid another scolding from Lily ( _‘You need to take your shoes off, you’re not an animal!’ ‘Animals don’t wear shoes, Evans!’_ ) “I hope you two aren’t shagging while waiting for me!”

“You do know there’s a a thing as being too punctual,” James said, while slurping soup. Lily smiled at him then ran into the living room to greet her friend - and to tell her that she’s going to be her maid of honour.

“Hi, (Y/N), will you be my maid of honour?”

“That’s the hello I get after being in Russia for 10 months? Also what?” (Y/N) asked, struggling to take her other shoe off. “Are you sure I’m the best choice for this?”

“That’s what I said!” James yelled from the kitchen, feeling like he’s somehow triumphed over Lily, still hoping she’ll reconsider her choice.

“(Y/N) you’ll do great! You’ll give the best speech and you won’t even have to do anything other than plan a Hen Night for me.” Lily reassured, grabbing (Y/N)'s hands to both persuade and simultaneously threaten her friend.

“Ok, yeah, I can plan the Hen Night, I’ve already got ideas.” Her eyed glimmered mischievously.

“Great! The wedding is in 3 days so we can have the party tomorrow!” The bride-to-be jumped in excitement, while her soon-to-be husband only looked at her with glee (and some not-so-well hidden concern).

“Yeah, I will get you _pissed_ to high heaven! We’ll be so drunk that we’ll forget our names!”

James just laughed.

And all too soon the day of the wedding arrived. James told Sirius about the Maid-of-Honour situation the day prior so he’d have a full day to be dramatic about it but would later cool down and be his normal flirtatious self. But Sirius didn’t even blink when James told him, he only blacked out for a few seconds and then went straight to bed, thinking that this was all a dream, but James insisted, that’s when Sirius started freaking out.

Overall it was a magical day, it would be even more magical for James and for Lily if they didn’t see Sirius on the verge of a panic attack whenever they looked in his general direction. After they exchanged their vows and their first kiss as a married couple that’s when (according to (Y/N)) ‘The party really started!’

First toast was given by Sirius, who stumbled over his words and refused to make eye contact with anyone who sat in (Y/N)’s near vicinity, but he got his point across quite well.

“James, I love you, you’re like a brother to me and to see you here, finally married to the girl of your dreams, have to be honest I didn’t think it was going to happen, I’m filled with so much joy and I can’t wait for the drinks to come! Hear, hear!”

Then it was (Y/N)’s turn.

“Hello, all. I don’t know all of the intimate details of James and Lily’s relationship, I’m not all that invested in it, honestly, but now they’re married, which means, James officially asked Lily to wed him and she said yes, just like all of us knew she would. And no one really knows how or when he proposed, he always changes the story, so often in fact that there is a bit of an inside joke going around, started by yours truly, that Lily actually asked James to marry her instead,” this got her a laugh from the crowd, “ and I didn’t have time to prepare a great speech, because I was only recently informed that I was going to have to give a speech.” The crowd snickered, and (Y/N) felt her face heat up, perhaps from the nerves but most likely from the alcohol.

“I love you guys, and I hope married life treats you well! Cheers!” She finished and Lily jumped up and gave her a long hug, and James hugged her as well, and then the newlyweds were quickly ushered to the dance floor for their first dance, and (Y/N) quickly ushered herself to the open bar.

“Mate, you’re gonna have to get over your insecurities and talk to her,” Remus, ever the voice of reason, suggested, giving Pads a push towards the girl in the dark green dress (she convinced Lily to be able to change from the God awful baby pink dress she had on for the ceremony).

“Or you could just get hammered and just see what happens,” Peter spoke up over the music, already bearing three glasses of Firewhiskey.

Sirius gave Remus a pensive look and said “I think I’ll go with Peter’s idea, Moony.” Finally cracking a wicked smile.

Remus sighed and took a glass from Wormtail, “Yeah, that checks out,” and took a swig, and the three of them drank.

Two glasses of Firewhiskey, five Gigglewaters, and three surprisingly delicious (at least for a muggle drink) Gin and Tonics later, and (Y/N) was well pissed. She was giggly and she said yes to every gentleman who offered her a dance, only to later remember she hadn’t danced in years and is actually quite shit at it. She apologised to the fourth bloke for stepping on his feet and then made her way back to the bar. Lily hurried over to her and gave her another hug and offered her another drink (another muggle drink) - a Dry Martini, and (Y/N), obviously said yes.

Halfway through the drink Lily was swooped away by James for another dance and (Y/N) was left alone by the bar, drunk out of her mind, when she was tapped on the shoulder by an equally drunk Sirius Black, and she could’ve sworn she heard a _‘Go get her, tiger!’_ Only a second before.

“Hello, my lady, what’s a beautiful bird like you doing sitting at a bar all alone?” He said, his smile almost unnaturally wide, but she didn’t comment for she was sure her’s was just as wide. She grabbed his arm to balance herself so as to not fall off of the bar stool ‘curse these things for being so high up off the ground.’

“Well, handsome, I’m just waiting for a charming bloke to come and sweep me off my feet!” She yelled over the music, her smile never faltering.

“Oh!” Sirius exclaimed, clutching his chest, just to be theatrical, “Would you care to dance?” He shouted so she could hear him, all the while wiggling his eyebrows. He had already taken her hands in his and was already pulling her out of her chair, and even though she was in heels he was still a bit taller than her. She quickly realised the enormous mistake taking her off the chair was, but she couldn’t seem to find the words in time, so she rather ungracefully fell forward into his arms.

“I’m sorry, Black, but I don’t think dancing is a very good idea at this time,” she laughed, pulling away from his chest, balancing herself on the bar. “How about we go sit down at our table, maybe take a few drinks with us,” she sent him a wink, and at any other time this would’ve made him feel faint, now he just felt giddy. He turned to the bartender to order two more Gin and Tonics (at least that’s what he thinks she said), and when he turns back around he sees (Y/N) with her arms wrapped tightly around Remus’ neck as he carries her to the table.

“Here’s your drink, love,” Sirius slurred, trying to be as smooth as possible.

“Thank you,” she took the drink in her hands and necked it, Sirius was soon to follow. “Let’s dance!” She shouted and pulled him toward the dance floor on wobbly feet. They spent the next 20 minutes smushed against people they barely knew, all the while having the time of their lives.

Then the final slow song came on, but they were too busy laughing to notice that they had already wrapped their arms around each other and were already swaying side to side. They finally noticed when the song was almost over and they both burst out laughing, quickly removing themselves from the floor and back to the table.

There Sirius attempted to make small talk, asking where in Russia she’s been, what she was doing, but (Y/N) was just staring at him, seemingly fazed out. Sirius opened his mouth to ask again but then he heard James’ voice through the speakers: “Thanks again for coming to our wedding, we hope you all had a good time, now we’re off to our honey moon!”

“So, where are you staying?” She asked quietly now, since the music was no longer playing and people were slowly starting to filter out of the venue.

“I’m staying at an inn near here, can’t remember the name,” he answered, mussing up his hair in the meantime.  
She jumped in her seat, “I’m also staying at an inn near here that I can’t remember the name of!” She quickly grabbed his hand and, quite impressively, dragged him through the crowd out of the reception hall. “We should walk together, since I don’t quite know which way to go.”

“Lucky for you, my dear, I know exactly where we are,” he said, suddenly taking the lead and bolting in the direction of the nearby park. “We have to pass through here, I think it’s a shortcut.”

They were strolling through the park slowly, because neither of them had the brain capacity to even think about moving faster. Then (Y/N)’s feet started to hurt.

“Can we sit down? My feet are on fire!” She whined, spotting a bench not far from them, and stumbling to sit down.

“Well, why did you wear these heels if they make your feet hurt?” He sassed, his hair growing more unruly by the minute.

“Because I look hot in heels!” She returned, taking off her shoes and wiggling her toes.

They sat there for a couple of minutes and then she spoke up again, “Can you carry me to the inn? I don’t think I can walk,” her smile widening once more.

He puffed out a laugh, not yet moving, but rather leaning back on the bench and stretching his arm around her in a typical seduction move, which fully went by her; he took hold of her shoulder and she tiredly leaned into him, instantly taking in his scent.

“Yeah,” he coughed, as if suddenly choked up, “I can carry you to the inn, we don’t have far to go.” He slid his arm under her legs and one around her back and he rushed to the inn, all the while she had her arm around his neck and one holding her heels close so she wouldn’t drop them.

They quickly realised that the inn was only about 3 minutes away, so he put her back on the ground in front of the door, through which they later stumbled through and got their keys, and who would’ve known, they’re on the same floor. They piled into the lift (lovely muggle invention) and pressed the button 6, after pressing buttons 2 through 5.

Stopping on the 2nd floor came and went, and so did stopping on the 3rd, but when the lift stopped on the 4th floor, they both _snapped_ , grabbing each other’s faces and smashing their lips together in a searing kiss. He seized her hips and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, and then he slammed her up against the wall. They were so engrossed in exploring each other’s mouths that they didn’t even notice the lift stop on the 5th floor. When the doors opened on the 6th floor Sirius, still holding (Y/N) flush to his body stepped out of the lift and staggered to room 24, which he tried to unlock while holding her up with one arm, also the alcohol in his system didn’t really help.

“Put me down,” she sighed into his mouth, moving her lips from his down to his jaw, which made him clench it in surprise. He lowered her on the floor gently and she hissed, having completely forgotten about her sore feet. She tried to unlock the door with the key, but quickly gave up, murmuring an Alohomora instead.

Sirius busted through the door and pinned her against the wall behind it, quickly reattaching their lips, her hands roaming up his arms and neck and ultimately straying to his hair, which was all tangled in between her fingers. He lifter her up again, pressing his pelvis against hers, making her release a breathy moan in the air while he licked and sucked on her neck. They didn’t even bother finding the lights, ripping clothes of each other as if they were starved.

She was quickly undoing the million buttons on his shirt, “Honestly, where did you buy this shit shirt, it takes forever to undo,” she breathed against his chest, while he reached behind her to unzip her dress.

“I wasn’t planning on getting my shag on tonight if I’m being honest,” he joked, slipping the fabric off her shoulders, while she was nearly halfway done with his shirt buttons. “Merlin’s beard, (L/N),” Sirius groaned, growing impatient, ripping his shirt apart, and instantly seizing her lips. She shimmied out of her dress, leaving it in a heap on the floor, right next to his ripped shirt.

“Take them off,” she muttered against his lips, her hands already grasping at the belt around his slacks.

“Never took you for the eager type, (L/N),” he snickered, undoing his belt and button and taking his trousers off, only to then look up to see her taking off her bra. His mouth watered and he let out a deep guttural sound, as if in pain, he reached out to her and she smirked and backed away from him, towards the bed.

“Who’s the eager one now, Black?” She teased, sitting on the bed, while he slowly crawled to her, his fingers itching to touch even an inch of the now exposed silky smooth skin she’d been hiding under the dress all night.

His mouth reattached to hers, his body pushing her to lay back on the bed, his left hand pressed against the mattress next to her head, while his right one slowly made its way from her knee, tracing her thigh, passing over her belly and finally resting on her chest. He took her breast in his hand and lightly squeezed, making her exhale loudly, his mouth starting its descent from her lips to her jaw, then to her neck; his index finger and thumb playing with her nipple, instantly making it hard. He was now face to face with her chest, his hot breath against her hard nipples only feeding her need.

“Come on, Sirius,” she whimpered, snapping him out of his gaze, and with a growl he captured her hardened nipple in his mouth, while his hand was playing with the other one, her own hands raking up and down his back as if to tell him to hurry it up. His tongue started to swirl around her nipple making her open her mouth in pleasure, and when his teeth ever so gently nipped at her breast she moaned.

“Ahh,” and it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard, he couldn’t seem to get enough, so he did it again, and again, and again and every time he was rewarded with her voice, full of pleasure, goading him on.

His mouth returned to hers and his hand ventured lower, across her stomach until coming to a halt at her panties, her hands were also wandering downwards, slowly going down his back, making his breath hitch. Their breathing was loud, their tongues swiping, their lips pressing together, but both of their hands stopped wandering.

He slowly pushed his hand under her panties, feeling the freshly shaven skin near her most private area, an area he was now going to get access to. She stopped kissing him, opting to stare into his eyes as he delicately pressed on her clitoris.

Her mouth flew open as he continued pressing and stroking the soft flesh, her soft moans filling his ears, making his heart beat faster and faster, he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack, no really.

His fingers stopped teasing her clit and dared to move even lower, he noticed her lower lip was now between her teeth in anticipation. He pushed a finger in, feeling her warm and eager embrace, made him blow through his nose as a smile broke out on his face, she moaned, loudly.

“Sirius, please, I’m going insane!” She whispered harshly in his ear, her nails digging into his arms, her chest heaving.

His smirk answered all the questions flying in her head. “Who’s the eager one now, love?”

He added another finger, feeling her stretch around them, welcoming them. He started pumping his fingers in and out, and with every pump her breath grew louder and louder, her voice calling him, saying his name was becoming more and more irresistible. Merlin knows, if he could, he would give everything to her in this moment. His eyes were now fixated on her face, twisting in pleasure as his fingers expertly brought her closer to the breaking point.  
“S-Sirius,” she said through ragged breaths, “you’re gonna make me cum,” she hissed, her eyes closed tight.

“That’s sort of the plan, love,” he confessed, his head nuzzled in her neck, nipping and licking between words.

His hand pumping faster and faster and her breath only encouraging him, broke her, she was suddenly out of breath, twitching on the bed, her nails digging into his arms hard enough to draw blood, but he didn’t even notice, his eyes too fixated on the sight of the woman below him, taking his fingers so well, making such enticingly sinful sounds, he couldn’t help but press his mouth against hers as his fingers did a final pump.

Her eyes stayed closed for a moment or two, but as soon as they opened again he was flipped over, he didn’t even notice it happening, being too mesmerised by her sounds and her scent. She was sat on his hips now, straddling him, her core so deliciously close to his own shaft.

She drags her nails down his chest and stomach, his breath growing ragged. Her fingers stop at his pants, they lock eyes and she reaches in his boxers and takes hold of his wood.

“Shit,” he cusses, his hand reaching for her face, but she moves out of his reach and locks eyes with him, then she sends him a mischievous grin. She lets go of his cock and pulls down his underwear, watching as his cock springs out from the confines and rests against his lower stomach. “What are you doing to me, pet?” He moans, his hands still trying to reach out for her but only managing to take a hold of her wrists.

She shifts so she is straddling his thigh, he instantly connects the dots, his breath hitches. She starts moving, grinding against his thigh, he can feel her slickness through her knickers, still holding her wrists, he watches her ride his thigh until her breathing is ragged and uneven, and her soft whimpers are growing into moans, he soon knows it’s happening again, and he can’t help but complement her.

“You’re doing so well,” he praises her with a breathy voice, “getting yourself off on my thigh, you naughty minx,” her nails dig into his abdomen, “Yeah, ride my thigh, I wanna feel you cum on my thigh, love,” and she obeys him, she can’t help it, his voice makes her weak and she wants nothing more but to please him, so that’s what she does.

She slips her hands out of his own and once again takes hold of his cock, slowly rubbing up and down his shaft, watching his every reaction, how he closes his eyes when she squeezes, how he throws his head back when he lets out a particularly large breath. She starts pumping up and down, slowly lowering her head, and at the last second looking him dead in the eyes.

His breath hitches, he watches in anticipation as she slowly sticks her tongue out and starts at the base and licks all the way up his shaft. His head rolls back, his hands resting on her head, taking her hair in his hands, he slowly starts pushing her down, making her take more of him, until he hits the back of her throat, that’s when she starts bobbing her head up and down, making him feel dizzy with pleasure.

“Sto- ah! Stop! (Y/N), I can’t, please, stop,” he begs, so she releases his cock out of her mouth with a slight pop, and she smirks at him.

“You can’t what, dear?” She asks innocently, but her eyes betray her, and he loves it, her hands continue slowly pumping up and down, but then she lets go. He takes a deep breath, and exhales, while she slowly starts to climb up his body, straddling his hips, her tongue popping out every so often to wet her mouth. He takes hold of her hips and lifts her up, while she takes his cock and positions him at her entrance.

Then she sinks down.

And his brain breaks. He can’t think, he can’t speak, the only thing he can focus on is her; her hair, her mouth, her breasts, her moans. She shudders as she takes all of him, now they’re hip to hip. And he can’t take it anymore.

He lifts her up and thrusts his hips up while bringing her own down. She lets out the filthiest sound he’s ever heard in his life, her breathing loud and she’s squeezing him so good, he can’t get enough.

He pulls out and flips them over, she’s lying on her back, he’s on top, cock in one hand, the other is holding her legs open. He leans down to take her lips in a kiss, and slowly starts pushing in, and she feels faint, he’s stretching her so well, filling her up to the brim, her nails are raking down his back, the pleasure is too much for her.

“Sirius! Oh, God, Sirius, you’re so good,” she nearly screams, “Stretching me, filling me up, ooh!”

He speeds up at the praise, “I’m gonna fill you up,” he breaths in her ear, making her let out an obscene moan, making him go even faster. “I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you,” her hands are in his hair, pulling his face down to hers so she could kiss him, taste him. Her hips are thrusting in time with his, she feels it bubbling in her belly, the pleasure, sure to be too much, especially with Sirius’ dirty mouth getting her even more riled up.

“Your pussy’s taking me so good, oh, God, you’re so good, (Y/N),” he moans in her ear, the noise being the most glorious sound she’s ever heard. And he’s fucking her so good, so rough, and she just can’t get enough, she thinks it can’t get any better, but then he brings a hand down and starts stroking her clit, the pleasure now becoming unimaginable, her breathing shallow and uneven lets him know that she’s close, they both are.

Both so close to the precipice but not there just yet.

She’s the first one to jump, her eyes closing, her body searing hot, his cock in her so good, fucking her so well, she can’t hold on any longer, her toes curling, her breath knocked out of her, and him, Sirius, holding her, praising her, fucking her to oblivion. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out, nothing except his name. His own name, said so beautifully and breathlessly that he can’t help but succumb to her temptations, collapsing to her will.

Their breaths uneven, their minds drunk, drunk on alcohol and also something else, but they can’t quite put their fingers on it, they both lay there, still connected, still on a high.

He soon rolls off of her and onto the bed, which is now a disheveled mess, and so is the floor, littered with their clothes.

But when he pulls her close and she instantly snuggles up to him, the disheveled bed and floor are the least of their worries.

And it’s never been easier to fall asleep.


End file.
